The "Under 7s" of Madagascar
A Fan-TV show airing on Nicktoons and Nick2. (Not in real life.) *Please check with me before changing content on this show. Thanks. ---- It depicts everyone from the Central Park Zoo as being under 7s.(Except Kowalski who is 7 and a half.) General *It will premiere 11.30.12 *It will have CGI animation. *Season 1 will have 20 episodes. *Each episode will be 20 minutes. *The monkeys will have their movie design. *The penguins will also have their movie design. *Season 2 will have 46 episodes. *Season 3 will have 36 episodes. *Season 4 will be the final one. *The lemurs will have their show design. *Season 4 will probably have 13-53 episodes *A movie will be in Season 4. *A second movie might be after the show ends. * Episodes Season 1 *'1. Tourist Attraction': The Penguins are very popular for 5 weeks until a new arrival-Alex the lion comes. They get jealous. *'2. Dr. Blowhole': Skipper tells the penguins and Melman about his first meeting with Dr.Blowhole. *'3. The Penguin School': Kowalski starts a school for Skipper,Rico and Private *'4. Toy': Little Marty gets kidnapped by a citizen. *'5. The Party': The penguins have a Christmas party but Alex is Jewish. *'6. The Art Lesson': The penguin school has its first art lesson! *'7. Do it MELMAN!': Melman fells left out. Everyone holds a day where Melman is the boss! *'8. Our Tales ': Everyone has a day when they tell tales of their lives in Africa.NOTE:Mason and Phil are shipped to New York in this episode. *'9. Our Tales (Part 2)': They are still telling tales. In the end they get knocked in the head so they forget about Africa. *'10. Movie night!': Skipper watches a scary movie and gets nightmares. *'11. Ice on Ice': It snows and the penguins and Ted play ice hockey. *'12. Alex is Allergic': Alex starts a club but ends up in hospital. *'13. An Easter Carol': Rico hates Easter.(Parody of A Christmas carol.) *'14. Private v.s. the Skipper': Private loses his first tooth. Skipper gets jealous *'15. Gloria: The Movie': Gloria is the most popular at the zoo and gets her own TV show and her own book. The penguins have to stop her before she stars in a blockbuster about her. *'16. Toy 2': Marty gets lost again but this time Mason and Phil look for him. *'17. Zoo Wars ' The zoo get into two groups Wicked! and fight Dr. Blowhole. Skipper is the only one on fight Dr. Blowhole. *'18. Zoo Wars (Part 2)': (See part 1) At the end, Dr. Blowhole shows up. (NOTE: Dr. Blowhole shows for the only time here.) *'19. Toy 3': Marty gets dumped at Fun-Fun daycare. (Parody of Toy Story 3) *'20. Boggle': Melman finds a game of Boggle! Season 2 *'1. Nana and Skipper': Nana visits the zoo for the first time and starts beating Skipper up. She comes every day for a week! *'2. Toy 4': Marty has to do the searching for Melman's toys! *'3. Rico and the Wacked Out Adventure': Rico gets him self out of his home and meets Marlene who is new. *'4. The original Popcorn Panic': Callum the zookeeper bans pop corn for the penguins. Chain link fences are also put around their home for a fortnight. Skipper whispers to the monkeys some tales. *'5. Halloween': The animals plan to watch Frankenzoo together. Private is sacred so he runs away. *'6. Alex, The Penguins and the Time Tangle': (1 hour movie!) *'7. Melman and the Icers': Melman is sad and digs underground. *'8. Toy 5': Marty is getting fed up. This time,he wants to be a toy! *'9. The Under 7's: A Thanksgiving Adventure!': A live episode! *'10. Who has the wits?': The penguins and all their friends tell spooky tales. *'11.': *'12.': *'13.': DVD: "Lets play School!" *Release date: 1.10.13 *Contains: **The Penguin School (Epi 3) **The Art Lesson! (Epi 6) **Nana and Skipper (Season 2 Epi 1) **Ice on Ice (Epi 11) **Bonus features: ***the jukebox ***sneak peak of "Alex Is Allergic" Spin off *A spinoff called "The Under 11s of Madagascar" is being planned. It will have CGI and will premiere in 2013. *Another spinoff called "The Under 7 Penguins" is also coming soon. Both will air after Season 4 Second DVD: The Easter Party *Contains: **Easter Carol (Epi 13.) **Toy 2 (Epi 16) **Boggle. (Epi 20.) **Skippers Birthday Part 1 (Season 2 Epi 10) **Skippers Birthday Part 2 (Season 2 Epi 11) *Bonus: **The jukebox. **Sneak peek of the spinoff show (The under 11s). **Release date: 5.23.13. Characters *4 year old Skipper *7 1/2 Kowalski *5 year old Rico *3 and a quarter Private *2 year old Marlene *6 year old Alex *4 3/4 Marty *5 year old Gloria Future *A season 3 was ordered before the show even began. But Nick2 and Nicktoons wanted 2 more seasons. The 3rd season was meant to be the last one but now season 4 has taken its place. Sometime in season 4 there will be a movie about the penguins and London. 2 pilots for spinoff shows have been ordered. *First will be "The under 11s of Madagascar" followed by "The under 7 penguins". *However both will air after season 4. *A 4D ride is coming soon and a prequel comic book mini series is being thought about. Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-General Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan-Event